Forgotten World
by imshadowhunterdemigoddivergent
Summary: 16 year old Clarissa Lightwood, known as Clare by friends, is a Shadowhunter. Saved by Maryse when she was attacked by a demon when she was six, she woke up in the London Institute with amnesia, and lived her life with the Lightwoods. She was never taken to Magnus Bane, never met Luke, never raised by Jocelyn Fray. What happens when Valentine rises? When she starts her life before?
1. Prologue

**So, I'm re writing Forgotten World, with editing, changing the course of the plot line slightly, filling in plot holes. So here it is! Hope you like it!**

PROLOGUE

"Stay here, ok? I'm just going to the grocery for five minutes, and I'll be back with chocolate, ok?" Jocelyn Fray said nervously to six year old Clare who was gazing at the giant teddy bear at the toy store, who waved a small hand dismissively, nose still pressed against the glass. Five minutes later she turned around.

"Mum? Hey, where dya go?" she said timidly. She wondered around the mall, and soon found herself in a back alley. She sat down miserabley on the ground, sniffing back tears. Then she heard a snuffling sound and a grotesque creature emerged from the bins. Looking like an overgrown slug, the creature oozed it"s way toward the cowering Clare. It clicked it's massive teeth. Clare backed away, mortified. She tripped over a bin, screaming as she fell to the ground, and everything turned black.

Maryse Lightwood was out demon hunting. She was strolling down the streets as she dodged bustling mundanes. Suddenly, a high pitched scream pierced through the chatter of the crowd, and her head snapped up. A couple of mundanes turned there heads, but turned back to their business again. With surprising agility for a women her age leapt toward the scream, cursing as the red pendant around hr neck began pulsing. She landed with a thud on the concrete of the alley, greeted with the sight of a Behemoth demon towering over an unconscious child.

"This is fantastic," she muttered sarcastically. She covered the distance with the demon with one leap and preceded to give a flurry of blows with her seraph blade, slinging the little girl over her shoulder and sprinting back to the Institute.

Light. Lots of light. And a voice.

"Hey Sleepin Beauty," a loud voice said. A grinning face surrounded with long black hair, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Who"re you? Mummy found you in an alley with a demon." Clare frowned.

"Demon? What are you talking about? There"s no such thing as demons," she said. Isabelle tossed her hair.

"Sure there are. Only _mundanes_ don't know about demons," she scoffed, "That"s what we do. We're _Shadowhunters_. We kill them. You"re one of _us _now." Shadowhunters? Mundanes? What was she talking about?

"Anyways, who are you? Watcha name?" Isabelle continued.

"I…I don't know," Clare said, confused.

"Oookaaaay….Watcha name?" she said. Clare"s face cleared.

"I'm Clare." Isabelle grinned mischievously.

"Correction. Your Clare _Lightwood._" Clare smiled.

"I guess I am."

**Yeah…this is pretty much the same…anyways.**

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow **

**\- Talia .**


	2. Chapter 1 : 10 Years Later

**This chapter is rather heavily based on the first chapter of City of Bones, so credit goes somewhat to Cassandra Clare! Hope you like it. :)**

**CHAPTER 1 : 10 YEARS LATER**

**Clarissa POV**

I grinned at the knife that was set dead centre in the target in front of me, it"s handle still quivering. At the London Institute, Isabelle Lightwood and I were having our weekly evening training.

"Impressive," Izzy drawled, a mischievous glint in her eye, "But I'll still beat you in a sword duel!" I rolled my eyes.

"Izzy, just accept the fact I can totally _pone_ you in the sword," I said, retrieving my knife. She grinned.

"Only one way to prove it!" She flicked me a long sword, which I caught.

"Just let me tie my shoelaces…" I said crouching down and pulling out my stele and quickly sketched a light and speed rune.

"Ok, ready!" Crouching into my fighting stance, a wide smirk on my face.

Ever since that night I woke up in the London Institute Infirmary, I never regained my memory. But as Maryse said, and I told myself multiple times, it was only six years of my life. Six years that I would have probably forgotten anyway.

My power of runes had been discovered when I was eight, and it was kept secret from the Clave, and I had great fun experimenting with the runes. I was ten when I found out about the quirk of using particular runes together(which also caused the destruction of several pieces of furniture). I was 12 when I asked Isabelle to be my parabatai, and she accepted. Now I'm 16, and I have become a model Shadowhunter, along with Jace Wayland, whom Robert and Maryse had adopted four years ago. Izzy and I had become parabatai the perfect match, and Alec the moody brother of Izzy had become parabatai of Jace. They were the family that replaced the one I forgot.

Just as I was about to speed toward Izzy, Jace, knocked on the door of training room and considered the scene in front of him.

"As much as I would _love_ seeing Clare pummel Izzy, there"s a demon at Pandemonium that we need to exterminate, and I would love to do it myself, but unfortunately, Hodge wants me to take you guys and Alec," he said amusedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just a sec…"I murmured, eyes never leaving my parabatai, and sped toward her at the speed of light, and within seconds, I was standing next to Jace, Izzy"s sword swinging in my palm. I frowned at Jace.

"Why did you say I was going to pummel her?" I asked, grinning at the sound of Izzy"s cry of outrage.

**Jace POV**

Silently stalking Isabelle and the demon boy, Alec and Clare in tow, I silently slipped my seraph blade out. They slipped into the storeroom, and the three of us slipped in the shadows behind them.

"What"s your name?" the demon smirked devilishly.

Isabelle turned and smiled.

"Isabelle," she replied girlishly, twirling her hair with a flirtatious smile.

"That"s a nice name. " He walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were live. In the faint light she looked half-transparent, bleached of colour.

"I haven"t seen you here before. "

"You"re asking me if I come here often?" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. I grinned as I saw Isabelle"s dress cuff slip back slightly, revealing the edges of runes, and we knew when the demon boy saw it as well.

He froze.

"You-"

He didn't finish. She moved with lightning swiftness, striking out at him with her open hand, a blow to his chest that would have sent him down gasping if he"d been a human being. He staggered back, and her whip came curling around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. He hit the ground, writhing, the metal biting deep into his skin. She laughed, standing over him.

Isabelle yanked hard on the whip, securing it.

"He"s all yours,"she said

I heard Clare laugh behind me, and soon me and Alec were hoisting the demon boy up on his feet, gripping him tightly, Clare moving to stand next to her parabatai.

"So," Clare began coolly, "Are there any more of you?"

"Any other what?" the boy feigned innocence, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Come on now," she scoffed, wrenching up her sleeve, revealing a thick matrix of inked runes, "You know what I am."

"Assuming you don't have amnesia, and now what a _demon_ is," Alec smirked. "Demons, " I drawled, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell"s denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"Jace?, " Clare said.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"Clare"s right, " agreed Alec, nodding his head conversationally, "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology."

"Unless our friend here really does have amnesia…" I pointed out in protest. Everyone ignored me.

"Isabelle, Clare and Alec think I talk too much, " I said, confidingly, sweetly, "Do you think I talk too much?"

The blue-haired boy didn't reply. His mouth was still working. "I could give you information, " he said. "I know where Valentine is. "

I glanced back at Alec, who shrugged. "Valentine"s in the ground, " Clare snapped. "The thing"s just toying with us. "

Isabelle tossed her hair.

"Kill it, Jace, " she said. "It's not going to tell us anything. "

I raised my seraph blade, whispering _Nasuada, _making the blade flare to life.

The boy gasped. "Valentine is back!" he protested, dragging at the bonds that held his hands behind his back. "All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-"

Clare suddenly snapped

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He"s in hell. And you-" Clare grabbed the seraph blade from me, and bringing the blade into the demon"s chest, "You can join him there." Handing the seraph blade back to me, she brushed her hands.

"Come on, let"s go," she muttered, and marched out Pandemonium.

"She sure has a flair for big exits," Alec murmured beside me, before following her lead.

**Clarissa POV**

Feeling strangely enlightened by the sight of the demon shrinking back into its home dimension, I marched out of Pandemonium. As I dodged through the tables, my eyes caught on a boy with glasses and mousy hair, looking extremely bored, with presumably his friend chatting merrily with a girl. _I know that boy…_ I knew him. I was certain. _No. He's a Mundie, I don't know him…_ she scolded herself _But I'm sure… _No.

"Hey, Clare, you ok?" Izzy said anxiously. I waved her concerns off. I was fine.

"Do you want to train some more?" I said perkily, twirling a knife in my hand, "You can try beat me at a duel again." Izzy looked at the darkened sky.

"It's almost midnight, I'm going to go to bed. You should sleep too, Clare," Izzy said, stretching and yawning.

"I'll go train for a bit. You go sleep," I chirped, and skipped towards the training room. The moment I entered the room, I sagged against the wall like a broken doll. I tugged the sleeve of her shirt down slightly, revealing a fast fading rune. Pulling out my stele, I quickly redrew the fading rune, making it stand out stark black against my pale skin. Breathing heavily, I hopped to my feet and advanced on the training dummies. Ah, the wonders of the Awake rune. I hadn't slept in days. Sleep meant dreams. Dreams meant nightmares. And nightmares meant memories.

**Is it OK? Tell me what you think of the slight alterations!**

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow**

**-Talia.**


	3. Chapter 2 : You Look Like A Dahak Demon

**Chapter 2 : You Look Like A Dahak Demon **

Images swam before her eyes as she continued hacking at the test dummy with her dagger. Red flowing hair…_Thwack. Thwack._ ..Emerald eyes…_Thwack_. Sighing, Clare put down her blade and wearily assessed the damage she had made on the poor dummy, which had once somewhat resembled the shape of a human being, but was no basically a pile of shredded up material. Light filtered in through the windows. Crikey. It was morning already? Now wonder she was feeling mildly woozy. Awake runes usually wore off after seven hours or so. She tugged down the sleeve of her gear and pulled out her stele.

"Clarissa Lightwood! What on earth?"

Oh. Crap.

"Izzy! What are you doing here so early?" Clare exclaimed, staring wide eyed at her incredibly pissed off looking parabatai, looking like a deer in headlights.

"What are you doing here? Have you been training all night?" she gasped.

"No! I fell asleep while training…I just woke up! Legit!" Clare said. Izzy stared.

"Nobody says 'legit' anymore, Clare!" she snapped, "And you're obviously lying! And, what is that?" Before she could say anything, Izzy marched over and tugged her sleeve down, revealing the semi faded Awake rune.

"What the f- Clarissa!" Clare stared adamantly at the wall behind her parabatai.

"When was the last time you slept?" She said nothing.

"Clarissa!" Clare dropped her stare to the ground in defeat.

"Just a couple days, Izzy!"

"How many?"

"Six…"

"SIX BLOODY DAYS, CLARISSA?" Clare squinted.

"Wow, you can really resemble a Dahak demon(*) when you want to, huh? I never realised that…"

"Don't change the subject, Clare! And…Are you calling me stupid?"

"Hey, you said it, not me…"

"Yeah, but it was heavily implied… but, seriously, you need to sleep! You can't live on runes forever! It's completely unhealthy, and…"

"Actually my Awake rune can almost completely replicate the circumstance of sleep. You know, I should sell my runes in Idris. Make some pocket money, y'know?"

"Yeah, that's actually not a bad - DON'T MAKE ME GO OFF TOPIC CLARE. You're going to bed right now, and you are going to sleep. Properly."

"But it's like, six in the morning! On a Sunday! I was planning on going to…" she trailed off as Izzy dragged her to their bedroom door.

"You are going to sleep! Ok?" Clare sighed. It was a losing battle for her. She reluctantly lay down on the bed.

"And you better not get up! In fact…" Izzy grabbed her arm and pulled out a stele. Clare didn't even try to resist.

"There," Izzy said triumphantly, pulling away, "Now you have to sleep for at least a few hours." Clare yawned, her mouth gaping open, her eyelids drooping lower, as she forced herself if to look down at the new stark black rune on her pale arm.

"I… really don't think… that an Unconscious rune… can really replicate the feeling of sleep… Iz…"she mumbled, before collapsing against the pillows and lightly snoring. Isabelle looked at her sleeping Parabatai for a few seconds, before stalking out of the room.

**Clare POV **

_Stay here. Stay here and don't move. I'll be back soon. Don't move Clare. I'll be back soon… Just five minutes. Five minutes_. The voice drifted into my dreams. _A face… a face not unlike mine, with crimson hair and emerald eyes. The face swayed hypnotically, with an image of a giant teddy bear, and moulded into a giant face with gaping jaws gaping toward me...closer…closer… _

I woke up with sweat streaming down my face, my breath in short sharp intakes. It was already dark outside, the moonlight was filtering through the silver curtains. I pulled up my sleeve and inspected my arms. The Unconscious rune must have faded at least two hours ago, and I had canteen into a real sleep. A sleep with dreams.

They were coming back. They were coming back.

I knew who that woman was…I knew which demon that was. Not just knowing it was a Behemoth. Knowing which one it was. The memories…I didn't know if I wanted them back…what if I remembered and the Lightwoods didn't want me anymore? What if…what if…

No. It won't happen. I won't tell anyone. Not even Izzy. I glanced over at the door where Izzy must have been standing guard to make sure I slept.

Izzy. She had been my best friend since that night when I became a Lightwood. She had sat next to me when I was mad and listened to my ranting. Just sat there when I was crying. Just sat there. That was all I needed when I was miserable. Just someone to know I exist I someone to know I'm there. It was a unanimous choice when we became Parabatai . An inevitable thing. We told each other everything. Everything. We even made an oath, something we swore never to break, Sisters forever, fight together. But this one thing…I wanted to keep to myself. This one thing I want to brood and suffer myself. Not that I don't need Isabelle Lightwood . I need her in everything. But this…this is my secret. Feeling slightly guilty, I lay down again and gave in to the memories and fell asleep.

**Izzy POV **

I stood quietly as I heard Clare's breathing quicken. She had woken up. I was such an idiot… How had I not realised that Clare hadn't been sleeping? Raziel, I'm such a bad Parabatai! But the real question wasn't how I hadn't realised. It was sent hadn't Clare told me? We were Parabatai after all. Sisters forever… fight together… but Clare must have had a good reason not to tell me. I've for to trust her on this. I sighed. Clare can tell me in her own time.

Maryse Lightwood sighed as she rifled through the few letters given to the London Institute. She had planned to do an all nighter on paperwork , but she was already feeling tired. So…much…paperwork…Wasn't being a Shadowhunter meant to be all kicking demon ass and all that stuff? With Robert in Idris doing God knows what, it was like the weight of the world was now on her shoulders.

Concentrate on the paperwork, Maryse!

Clave…Clave…Consul…Valentine…Con..Wait…Valentine?

She ripped open the message, heart thumping. Surely…Surely it can't be him…Surely…Only a copycat Valentine…A Circle Member perhaps…

_Bonjour Maryse! _

_How wonderful it is to write to you one again. How are you doing? Regardless, there is a matter that we must address together. I have something of yours, as you have something of mine. I do believe you'll understand. I have recently discovered that you are two people who are dreadfully dear to me. I would like my son…Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. And, as for the second person, you will be able to figure it out. I give yours back…you give mine back. But…I will allow you to keep both of them…yes, both, as well as your precious son. All I need is the Mortal Cup. It is currently housing in Jocelyn's apartment, and I would like to acquire it as soon as possible. I will know if you do not accomplish my terms. Comprendo? _

_From your dear friend, _

_Valentine Morgenstern _

**Dahak demons are known to be unintelligent demons, yet are mean, tough, and defensive. (Thanks Shadowhunters Wiki XD) **

**Hope you liked it ! **

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~Follow**

**-Talia **


	4. Chapter 3 : Bonjour, Maryse!

**Chapter 3 : Bonjour, Maryse! **

**Clare POV **

I woke to the sound of a shrill scream, a couple of hours into morning. I knew that scream. It was…

"Maryse!" I cried, dragging on my robe ignoring Izzy as sat up next to me, her hair not so perfect after a night's sleep. Usually I would have been running in fear if I woke up Izzy accidentally. Trust me you would be too if you met a just woken up Izzy. But this time I was running to the door to find Maryse, and skidding through the corridors toward the scream, I found Maryse standing in Alec's room with a crumpled piece if paper clutched in her hand. But the thing is, Alec wasn't there. Moonlight scattered around the room, the window creaking with the wind, swaying inside and out. The blankets were twisted against the floor. His gear was gone, but all his weapons remained. I spun around as I heard footsteps in the corridor, inwardly groaning as Izzy sauntered in, an irritated scowl on her face.

"Alec!" Maryse whisper yelled, face pale of colour.

"Maryse. Where's Alec?" I hissed. Footsteps echoed from the corridor behind them.

"Sup mum. Clare, what on earth is so important that you had to wake me up? I mean like, By the Angel, I was in the middle of this dream…" I groaned, and Maryse gave a sidelong glance, with furrowed brows, "Where the heck is Alec? Did he sneak out again?" Izzy mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh really, Izzy, thank you for pointing that out! I didn't realise! Maryse, where is Alec?" I said merrily.

"Your welcome! Oh, wait was that sarcasm?" Izzy yawned, semi-waking up. No one took any notice of her. Maryse gave visible shudder and held out the crinkled paper. Izzy snatched the paper from her hand, and began reading.

"Bonjour Maryse! How wonderful it is to write to you one again. How are you doing? Regardless, there is a matter that we must address together. I have something of yours, as you have something of mine. I do believe you'll understand. I have recently discovered that you are two people who are dreadfully dear to me. I would like my son…Jonathan Christoph - "

For once Izzy"s habit of mumbling while she reads actually got put in use.

"Hey that dude has the same name as Jace!" glancing up mid-word. I mentally face palmed and Maryse looked at Izzy as if seeing her daughter for the first time. It was taking so long for Izzy to wake up.

"Morgenstern. Wait what?" Izzy snapped, waking up even more so. Maryse waved her on.

"And, as for the second person, you will be able to figure it out. I give yours back…you give mine back. But…I will allow you to keep both of them…yes, both, as well as your precious son. All I need is the Mortal Cup. It is current;y housing in Jocelyn's apartment, and I would like to acquire it as soon as possible. I will know if you do not accomplish my terms. From your dear friend…" Izzy 's face suddenly stretched taut as she read the last name. "Valentine Morgenstern."

I wrenched the piece of paper out of completely awake Izzy. And reread the last words.

From your dear friend…Valentine Morgenstern.

Izzy POV

Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine was dead. Cast into the depths of hell.

"Maryse. Who is his daughter? Who is Jonathan Christopher? Is Valentine back?!" I gasped dramatically.

"Clare. It's time I told you about your…roots. We know who your mother is. And your father. Your mother was a great Shadowhunter, as was your father…" Maryse began, completely ignoring me. I glanced, miffed, at Clare. My parabatai paled visibly at the mention of her parents. I quietly sought out her hands and gripped it tight, and her knuckles turned pure white.

"What do you mean was? They're not…you know…dead?" Clare whisper hissed, pure fear glittering in her green eyes. Mother shook her head. I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding for Clare. I knew Clare was relieved as well, but shimmer of fear remained.

"Clare your mother was…"

"Who? Who was she? Maryse please tell me!" Clare was desperate. I had known she had wanted to know her parents, but she had always seemed indifferent about the fact, and I had known a flicker of want was in her, but that flicker was know a bloody inferno. I gripped her hand tighter to stop her from practically throwing herself at my mother. Mother opened her mouth to utter the name, but at that precise moment a bedraggled Jace stumbled through the door, a weathered dressing gown around his shoulders.

"Alec's hurt!" he gasped, eyes glinting. I groaned. Perfect timing as always.

"Bloody hell, Jace, we hadn't realised that Alec was gone, we had absolutely no reason we were standing around his empty bed.

"And you have f-ing great timing you know that?" Clare scowled viciously, bitter sarcasm lathering her voice.

"I knew something was wrong, but I dismissed didn't seem to bad, a vague wrongness…but something really really bad has happened. And its bloody hurting him like hell." Maryse gave a small high pitched squeak that I hadn't known she was capable of emitting.

"Clare, don't…" I said painfully, already foreseeing what stubborn headstrong Clare was going to do.

"Don't even bother Izzy. You should come too, Izzy." Clare snapped, going back to our room to drag on gear.

"Goddammit, bloody stubborn idiot," I groanedmiserably, and Maryse visibly held herself back from going with Clare to find Alec.

"I heard that!" Clare"s voice echoed back bitterly. Oh, fudge, she's leaving. I thought and raced after my parabatai. Jace moved to follow but I elbowed in the ribs.

"Don't you think about going to look for Alec as well." I snapped, "Oh, and by the way, nice dressing gown," I said before chasing after Clare. I found her dragging on her gear, a hard set determination on her face.

"Clare, where are you even going to go? How on earth are you even going to find Alec? It's a big city. You could be mauled by a demon…or, or be kidnapped by Valentine!" spouting futile attempts to make her stop. I knew there was no point, but, I had to try.

"Izzy, Valentine is dead. In the ground. Rotting in hell. A dead man can't kidnap me. This man is just an imposter. A pathetic fraud. A pitiful fake. And I don't think I'll be mauled or lacerated by a demon. Hell, Izzy, you should know that." She was right. I did know that. Above Jace, she had killed the most amount of demons from anyone her age.

"Alec should be able to fend for himself." I attempted a weak rebuttal. Clare gave a short sharp laugh.

"Izzy. No offence to Alec, but he's never slain a demon before. He hadn't brought a seraph blade, not that I saw. Maybe he brought a knife. But what help would a knife be against a horde of demons? Come to think of it, that is incredibly offensive. But Alec is practically my brother, Izzy. He's your blood brother. Surely you want to go as well?" Clare said. Oh what the in annoyance, I began dragging on my gear. I caught Clare"s quicksilver smile as she went outside to wait for me. Maybe I'll be able to drag her home in time before she"s hurt. I knew she was doubtful that Clare wouldn"t be able to defend herself against demons. But somehow I felt that my parabatai was going to be hurt on this trip. Hurt by something no weapon could defend her from.

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~Follow**

**\- Talia .**


	5. Chapter 4 : Ravener

**Chapter 4 **

**No One's POV **

Two figures garbed in black gear walked down the streets side by side, heads bowed, one with red hair and emerald eyes, and one with long raven black tresses escaping her hood.

"Clare where are we even going? It's already been three hours!" Izzy grumbled miserably as a light rain began sprinkling on their shoulders. It was the fifth time she had asked. Clare had replied with silence for each. Either finding it the appropriate time to reply or just finding it thoroughly irritating, Clare opened her mouth to reply when Izzy suddenly paled like sheet and held her hand up to silence her.

"Clare. Don't. Say. A word," she hissed. Clare moved to turn around, but Izzy frantically waved for her to stop, before reaching for her silver whip. Clare stared at her for a moment before whirling around, seraph blade flashing upward as she did. Izzy's whip cracked through the air, just as she realised Clare had moved and tried to jerk , narrowly missing Clare's head, and instead of wrapping around the demon"s neck, it nicked it"s skull briefly before whizzing back to Izzy"s hand. Clare finally saw the dim silhouette in the feeble lamplight.

Ravener Demon. Clare began mentally reciting everything she knew about Ravener demons, like a mental reflex that had been set off by the figure in front of her. The assassins of the regions of hell. Can hang off walls. Always avoid the barbed tails. Poisonous teeth. Stupid as hell. She turned around briefly to see Izzy's enraged face.

"I told you not to move!" her parabatai screamed as she drew her whip again.

"Well technically you didn't tell me anything. You gestured," Clare replied matter of factedley as she kicked off a wall to avoid the swinging tail, seraph blade poised as she drove it into the Ravener's neck, making it explode into a cloud of ash as it disappeared into it"s home dimension. For a moment the two stared at the settling ash before Izzy glanced up.

"I gesture very expressively," she said pompously. Clare looked up to give a sarcastic remark, but instead her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before crying out, "Izzy, duck!"

Knowing Izzy would have dropped onto her knees, Clare executed a perfect throw with her seraph blade, and the blade landed in the centre of the figure"s head that had silently crept up behind Izzy. Breathing hard Clare dusted of her hands and ran over to where the second Ravener demon had exploded into dust.

"Crud," she swore, "I liked that blade. Now it"s ruined."

"Um, Clare. I don't think that"s the worst of your problems right now," Izzy said faintly behind her.

"You're right. We've got to get back to finding Alec," Clare announced, kicking the dust disgustedly.

"That's not what I meant, Clare." Clare glanced up surprised by the desperate tone in her parabatai"s voice. And she saw what Izzy had seen.

"What the…" she said, shocked. Surrounding the two girls were dozens of Ravener demons, hissing and laughing in their own demonic way, moving scurrying closer and closer towards the girls. The two stepped back until they were back to back.

"I've never seen so many in one spot," Izzy hissed.

"I know…this shouldn't be happening…only a really powerful warlock could summon so many Ravener demons at once…" Clare snapped back, confusion etched on her face. And Clare hated being confused.

"On three?" Izzy whispered, her whip already curling toward her hand.

"Yup," Clare whispered back, hand on her weapons belt.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Moving in synch with Izzy's whip dancing among the horde, leaving behind a trail of ash and Clare"s knives flying from her hand so fast you couldn't see her reach for another, each one resulting in a demon returning to home sweet home. But when one demon was killed, another would automatically take it"s predecessor The two were forced down an alley.

**Half an Hour Later **

"Dammit, Clare, my runes!" Izzy cried hopelessly. After the hour he runes she had applied before she had left were fading already…she was practically in the state she was when she woke up. Completely weak.

"Strength Rune?" Clare asked. But she knew she couldn't. If she got a stele, she had to let go of her whip. If she let go of her whip, demons would overwhelm her and kill her. Not fun. Coming to a conclusion, Clare yelled,

"Izzy you go! I can hold them off long enough!" Izzy"s face hardened, and began cracking her whip with larger ferocity.

"I- am- not- leaving you!" Izzy cried, a crack of her whip and two demons sent home with each word.

"Izzy, would you rather stay here and slowly collapse? Run when you still have the strength!" Clare yelled.

"Remember what we said when we became parabatai?

Entreat me not to leave thee,

Or return from following after thee—

For whither thou goest, I will go.

I'm not breaking that oath now, Clare!"

Clare sighed. Time for some word twisting.

"Izzy your not abandoning me or breaking your parabatai oath. Your just…making a tactical retreat to find backup. Go back to the Institute and get Jace and Maryse. They'll help. Actually just get Jace. I don't think Maryse will be able to cope with the news," Clare said as she pushed Izzy to the side to avoid being hit by a stinger. Izzy considered the thought for a moment, while flicking her wrist, sending her whip twirling around two demons. Clare did need backup… and she really could use a Strength Rune…she wouldn't be breakinng her parabatai oath, just getting backup.

"Fine," she said uncertainly.

"The girl makes her first wise choice," Clare mumbled, "Well! Off you go!" She waved Izzy away. Grudgingly, Izzy bent her knees and sprung upwards toward a ledge on the wall, landing in a catlike pose.

"Are you sure?" Izzy said worriedley.

"Yes! We need Jace here don't we? Don't tell him I said that. He'll never shut up

about it. Just go already!" Clare said, laughing as she tried make it casual. Still uncertain about her decision, Izzy sprang onto the roof and began running over the rooftops toward the Institute.

A couple minutes later…

Izzy bounded across the rooftops full of energy and runes, with Jace bounding next to her.

"Hurry up! Clare needs us," Izzy snapped.

"I'm directly next to you, Izzy, if not ahead, how on earth would I go faster without leaving you in the dust of my wake?" he said, bemused, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"Just go faster! I'll catch up. Just go help Clare!" Izzy cried, crazy with fear for her parabatai.

"As you wish, m'lady," Jace said before digging his heels onto the rooftops and sped away.

"Don't call me m'lady you idiot!" Izzy screamed after him. Idiot. Jerk. Self-Centred… she commenced to think all the insulting words she knew to describe her adopted brother. When she finally arrived in the alleyway where she had left her parabatai, she found Jace standing among piles and piles of demon ash. But no Clare.

"Where the heck's Clare? And did you killed all those bloody demons?" Izzy screamed. Jace cocked his head.

"As much as I would love to bask in the glory of killing so damn many demons, no, I came here and it was like this you and Clare killed about half of these demons, while some other unknown thing killed the rest. You were standing together here, were you not? Most of the ash is piled around this area. The others…it seems like they evaporated on the spot or something. Frankly I don't get it. Perhaps Clare created a rune or something…

"But if she had she would have returned to the Institute! Where is she? Where"d she go? Oh, I warned her! I told her she should've stayed back. Why, goddamnit why was she so bloody pigheaded, stubborn…" Izzy cried, but she stopped short as she saw something red and glistening on the ground. She stooped down and stroked her finger along the ground and held it up in the moonlight. Jace"s eyes widened. It was blood.

"It's Clare's," Izzy whispered. A single tear trickled down her cheek. No. Isabelle Lightwood did not cry. Isabelle lightwood did not break. But her parabatai was hurt. And it was all because of her.

**In someplace different… **

Clare hazily blinked her eyes, as the visions in front of her swam around like a fish in the water. Where the heck am I? Suddenly, everything came back. The Ravener demons. Her ordering Izzy to go home. But why was she here?

***Flashback Begins* **

Izzy had just disappeared over the rooftops and it quickly became obvious I had lied to her about being able to hold them off. The protective circle around me grew smaller and smaller as the demons closed in. I'm going to die, I thought. After all those years. Without Izzy next to me. An then a rune appeared before me. But could I use it? It was worth it, I decided. Dropping to my knees, stele in my hand and drew a Silent rune and the new rune I had seen over demons scurried forward as I was doing so and I felt at least six stings stabbing into my back. I had to finish the rune… I drew the last line, completing the rune, and shut my eyes as it was activated. I bright flash of light materialised all around me. Destruction. As I opened my eyes again, there were only clumps of demon ash and the buildings around me were basically destroyed. But no one had heard anything, thanks to the Silent rune. My sight grew blurry, and I collapsed on the ground, my blood dripping onto the ground. And everything turned black.

***Flashback Ends* **

A voice came from behind her.

"Careful, there, Clarissa Morgenstern. We won't want to get you more hurt, would we?"

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~Follow**

**\- Talia .**


	6. Chapter 5 : Clever Little Biscuit

**Chapter 5 : Clever Little Biscuit**

**Institute **

Isabelle was not sleeping. After spending hours trying to find her parabatai, she had collapsed in their room, and lay on Clare's bed, staring at the silvery wallpaper that spread over her half of the room. Tracking runes weren't working for both of them. There were practically no means to find them, apart from scouring the whole city, whole country, whole world. Maryse was acting as if she had lost Alec and Clare forever. She would sit in her room, robotically doing chores and cooking meals. Mostly it was Hodge looking after them know, not that they needed looking after much. She glanced up as Jace stuck his head in the room. His eyes was bloodshot as if he wasn't sleeping either. Ever since Alec had gone missing, he had been quieter and less sarcastic and more determined, but then they had found Clare's blood, he had seemed more depressed than Izzy. He and Clare, being the two honorary Lightwoods. Though Clare would never admit it, Jace was probably her second best friend after her own parabatai.

"Dinner's ready," Jace said quietly. Izzy nodded and rolled back over. Jace shut the door softly and Izzy heard his footsteps padding down the hallway. Izzy sat up to leave and glimpsed the parabatai rune on her arm. Oh, Clare. Where the heck are you? She thought.

**Unknown **

"Who are you? What the heck did you do to me? Where's Izzy? And… _What did you call me?_" Clare cried out, backing away from the figure in the shadows that had appeared next to her.

"I didn't do anything to you. Well, nothing bad anyway. Unless you're a suicidal girl, and accidentally saved your life and you were _trying_ to get killed? Your parabatai is fine, perhaps extremely depressed, as well as your boyfriend," the voice said. Clare breathed a sigh of relief. Izzy was okay. Then her gaze shot back up.

"Who - Jace is not my boyfriend!" she cried. The figure bowed his head.

"Really? My fault then, sugar. And as for the matter of who I am…" the figure stepped out of the shadows and the first thing Clare saw was…

Glitter. Lots of it. _What the heck…?_ The man was wearing a designer scarf thrown back casually over his shoulder and a glittery Armani suit. Then she saw the yellow slit cat eyes.

"You're a warlock!" she cried out. He looked insulted.

"I'm not just a _warlock_. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Clare mentally scanned her knowledge.

"Magnus Bane?" she asked.

"Well aren"t you a clever little biscuit?" Magnus said fondly. What the f?... Biscuit?!

"Why'd you call me Clarissa Morgenstern?" she said, suddenly realising the warlock had answered all questions but one.

"Nothing escapes you, huh, biscuit?" Magnus said quizzically, frowning slightly. There he goes again. Biscuit Schmiscuit

"I called you Clarissa Morgenstern, because that is your proper name." Magnus said simply. Clare was in one of her rarest moments. She was speechless.

"M..My name is not Morgenstern. My name is…" Clare said forcefully. But she trailed off uncertainly…Whatwas her name? She glanced at Magnus who was staring at her amusingly, beckoning her to continue. Then she remembered a little girl with raven black hair smiling at her. I'm Clare. A smile. Correction. You're Clare Lightwood. She held her chin up.

"Lightwood. My name is Lightwood." Magnus raised his slim eyebrows.

"Is that so? Well I hate to break it to you little biscuit, but you aren't sired by the Lightwood family, but by the Morgensterns. Or the Fairchilds. Depends. Do you take your father's name or your mother's?" he said casually. Clare"s breath caught in her throat.

"If I'm a Morgenstern…then that would make me…" Clare said.

"Valentine's daughter? Preeeecisely. You didn't know that already?" Magnus said, a slightly shocked expression in his cat eyes. She quietly shook her head. No she hadn't known. She hadn't known her father was pretty much a psychopath. That her father caused the Uprising, a Downworlder bloodbath. When she was little she had crept into the library when Hodge was in the greenhouse, and randomly dragged out a book. She had learnt about the Circle. She had also seen a black and white picture of him in the middle, and what she had guessed was a younger Hodge, Robert and Maryse. She knew more about Valentine and the Uprising than Izzy or Alec or Jace. And she just found out her father. Had been the puppeteer of it all.

"If it helps in any way, your mother was nice. She opposed Valentine in almost every way," Magnus said kindly. That did help a lot.

"Why haven't Izzy and Jace come? Or do they know I'm here?" she said quietly. Magnus shook his head.

"No one can track you. A simple trick I learnt. I'm assuming you didn't summon all those Ravener demons yourself, did you?" Magnus said, "Only a warlock can do that. An incredibly powerful one, to summon so many. Someone's after your blood. I don't think it would be wise to contact them either. They'll find themselves to me anyway. Best you stay here," Magnus said. It won't be a long wait, Clare thought. She wasn't wrong.

**Institute**

Izzy burst through the doors of the Institute, startling Jace and Hodge.

"By the Angel Izzy!" Jace cried out.

"Sorry! Look what I got from a sprite at Taki"s!" Izzy said breathlessly. Jace grabbed the piece of paper.

"You are invited to Magnus Bane's party at… Isn't he the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Jace asked.

"Yeah! We could ask him for a proper tracking spell for Clare! Oh, and Alec," Izzy said enthusiastically, smiling for the first time since Clare went missing. Jace grinned his familiar cocky grin.

"Sounds like a plan."

**The Next Night - Institute **

Izzy stared into the mirror, at my reflection staring back into my eyes. I was wearing a low cut v-neck dress with long sleeves, sequins completely covering me, making me dazzle in the light. My red pendant lay still silently on my pale throat, a silver chain lying next to it. I could easily jerk this chain off and throw it, and it would wrap around whatever it touched first and squeeze tighter and tighter till it broke. For only the best aimers. Her belt buckle was made of electrum and her boot buckle was made of electrum and blessed iron, and the padding of her boot was lined with knives and contained a vial of holy water. She wasn't normal so well armed, but anything could happen, then again. Her whip was coiled around her wrist like a bracelet. She coiled her hair into a n elegant bun and left to find Jace. They were going to Magnus Bane's party, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She supposed it was worth it. Maybe she would actually get some information on Clare's or Alec's whereabouts.

**Eric's Garage **

Simon's band were arguing about their band name again. They were currently Rock Solid Panda. Not the most advertising name out there.

"Voracious Burritos." Eric said.

"Hell. No," Simon choked out, spluttering with laughter. He dug his hand into his pocket to find a mint, but instead drew out a crumpled piece of paper. He stared, squinting, to try make out the words.

"You are hereby invited to Magnus Bane's party at…What the heck dude!" he cried out as the paper was jerked out of his hand. He saw a pleased looking Eric who was reading the paper aloud.

"Sick awesome, dude! You got invited to a party and didn't tell us!" Kirk cried out, leaning over to gawk at the invitation.

"No! It was just something I got from this place I saw downtown. They were giving them away for dude looked weird, come to think of it. I swear to god he had green skin. That thing is bad news dude," Simon said uncertainly.

"Relax, Simmo. Just your stupid imagination. Come on lets go dude. Bet you were gonna go anyway. There'll be girls, won't there?" Eric snorted. The other two nodded in agreement.

"I was so not! I'm not going. It's not good news," Simon insisted.

"Too late, bro. We're all going. All going."

"Oh come on you cant make me!" Simon said. Eric grinned devilishly.

"Sure I can. I could tell everyone here your little crush…" Eric said, trailing off mischievously…

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!" Simon cried out, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. And I'll sneak out after a couple of minutes. They won't realise hopefully.

"And don't even think about sneaking out! You won't leave my line of sight," Eric cried out the heck did he know I was thinking that?

"Cos I have psychic powers, that's why." Okay, that's just creepy… It was going to be a fun night. Not.

**Magnus's place. **

Clare was wearing an emerald gown that hugged her hips and made it look like she had curves, waves of emerald silk billowing around her legs. She had no idea why Magnus had this dress, but hey, she wasn't going to ask. She wasn't going to admit it, but she had to admit she looked pretty good, the dress exactly the same shade as her eyes. If only Izzy were here, she would never shut up about how pretty I look… She almost turned around to talk to her friend, but remembered for the umpteenth time she wasn't home. Magnus was being paranoid about her being found by whoever sent the demons.

"I've never known someone with such power to summon so many…the most powerful person I know would have to transfer their life to magic, and even that wouldn't be enough to summon so many…" Magnus had explained earlier on. Still, Clare longed to rant to Izzy about the unfairness of the stupid world. Izzy was one of those friends she loved who listened to rants and nodded a the appropriate moments, and completely agreeing with you. Jace would probably make some sarcastic comment and stroll away. She had hoped that perhaps that they would be at tonight"s party, but Magnus had said invite-only. The party was for some cat"s birthday. But Magnus didn't even have a cat. Awkward. Unless he meant like a famous cat? The only cats Clare knew were Church and the Cheshire cat from that mundane fairytale. That creepy smiling cat that gave quotes. Only the insane equate pain with success. Haste makes waste, so I rarely hurry. But if a ferret were about to dart up my dress, I"d run. Random quotes that Clare didn't understand. Why the heck did everyone like the mutant that much?

"Biscuit? It's _partay time!_" Magnus called from the stairs.

"Yay..." Clare said enthusiastically, walking down the stairs with some effort, clutching her dress. Not.

**You know the drill.**

**Comment ~*~ Vote ~*~Rate **

**\- Talia .**


	7. Chapter 6 : The High Warlock of Brooklyn

**So sorry for the chapter messing up the other time! Sometimes Fanfiction just adds the code for some reason, and it's SO annoying...**

**Chapter 6 : The High Warlock of Brooklyn**

"_This_ is the High Warlock of Brooklyn's home?" Izzy scoffed, bemused, staring at the red brick warehouse the invitation had led them to. And it was no glamour. Jace rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect? A middle age castle with turrets and damsels in distress? Perhaps a footman to take your jacket, or a butler to give you some iced tea? Oh, wait, of _course_, an underwater palace with mermen?" Jace scoffed. Izzy stuck her lip out ever so slightly.

"I hate iced tea…" she muttered quietly under her breath, not having an appropriate comeback, to Jace's remark. Jace heard anyway and the corners of his lips tugged upwards, as he banged the brass knocker. The door creaked open and there stood an extremely glittery man, wearing a vibrant blue Armani suit and hair in blue shiny spikes. He had slit, yellow cat eyes. Warlock"s mark.

"Magnus Bane?" Izzy demanded. The warlock cocked his head.

"That is what some call me. And what do I owe the pleasure of being blessed by the presence of Nephilim?" Magnus said. Behind him, they could hear the loud beating of music, and masses of people, short, tall, thick, thin, green, purple, fluro pink.

"We're here for the party," Izzy announced boldly. Magnus creased his forehead.

"Invitation only I'm afraid," the warlock said and began closing the door, but Jace jammed his foot in the narrowing gap and shoved the crumpled invitation in through the space. Slowly the door opened again.

"I don't remember any Nephilim…but come on in…" Magnus said, standing aside to allow them. Grinning triumphantly for no apparent reason, Izzy stepped into the ruckus.

Clare was leaning against the silk drapery that was covering the walls and the roof, studying her chapped nails, head bowed, a drink in her hand that magnus insisted was only water. But she wasn't taking any risks. Her emerald eyes darted around the room, covered by her newly curled red hair. She had found out new things about the high warlock of Brooklyn. Pfft to all powerful warlock magic and blue sparks. That warlock could wield a curling iron like no tomorrow. She sipped her glass and glanced up at the bustling room dully, and glanced back at her nails, stifling a gaping yawn. Her head dipped lower and she began nodding off to sleep. _Lower_…_lower_… Until two hands with an iron grip clamped on her thin shoulders , and she jumped about ten metres into the air, her drink slopping down her new dress, stifling a shrill scream, and lucky to, for if she had she would have made the people within ten metres permanently lose their hearing. She spun around to let the attacker know what happens when you try surprise Clare Lightwood. But when she saw the attacker's face, her fist went slack, and her mouth hung open.

**Clare POV **

"What the heck? What are you doing here?" I spluttered, water soaking into my dress and tickling my skin. _Damn_, it was cold. _Stupid adopted brother. _

"Now, now, Clare, dear. Is that really how you greet family?" Jace reprimanded, shaking his head and tutted, mock sad.

"OH MY GOD, CLARY YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" a high pitched scream came from behind her, and the people… sorry, _Downworlders_ and others moved away from us, with looks of disgust. Hello, parabatai. Dear old Izzy tackled me from the behind, and I would have buckled under the weight, but hey, she's my parabatai. I was expecting it. I patted Izzy's arms affectionately and dragged her into a proper hug.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?" I asked as Izzy stepped out of the hug.

"Ahem, missy! You ask us why we are here! Where have you been for the past three days?" Izzy reprimanded. Jace just grinned cockily, that grin that always made her want to punch him in the face.

"First of all, Iz, it wasn't three days. It was technically one day, a half day, and

half a night. So, like, a day and three quarters," I said. Izzy threw her arms in the

air with exasperation. I sigh inwardly. No one cares for technicalities these days.

"Seriously though, what happened after Izzy abandoned you?" Jace piped up.

"She didn't _abandon_ me…" I started, but Izzy interrupted me, grinning wickedly.

"Jace has been so _desperately_ worried about you, you know," Izzy smirked, unable to resist a poke at Jace's annoyance. I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft. Yeah _right_," I scoffed. Jace rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"In your own little paradise, little red," he scoffed

I swore there was a glint of annoyance…that was normal…and…guilt? I would've bet my best blade that there was a slight blush creeping onto his golden cheeks. I studied him closer. Well, looks like I just lost my best blade. No way in hell was Jace Wayland blushing. Probably just the cold.

"Seriously though what happened after I…went to gather reinforcements?" Izzy asked.

"Well…"

**No Ones POV **

"Oh. Okay. So your Valentine's daughter, a dude you have hated since you first heard of him since like three years ago, who basically caused hundreds of Downworlders and Shadowhunter's deaths, plus he basically brainwashed tons of Shadowhunters? And his wife - your mum - ran away from her husband - your dad - because of some reason. And then for some other reason…mum found you in an alleyway with a Behemoth Demon. Well that's _totally_ normal," Izzy said. Clare cocked her head.

"Wow. You could have saved my like ten minutes," she said. Izzy gawked.

"You know, I heard somewhere that children usually get most of their genes from the paternal side…" Jace quipped, grinning wickedly when Izzy smacked his arm with a solid _thunk._

"Oh, my god, how do you do it?"Izzy said. Clare stared.

"Do what?"

"Be so…casual about the fact your basically the kid of a psychopath. If you were me, I would be freaking out, shunning everything, screaming, whatever," Izzy said, brow furrowed Clare rolled her eyes. Yeah, been there done that. She thought. She opened her mouth to reply when she saw something that made her jaw go slack, and her eyes widen.

"Um, Clare?" she heard her parabatai's anxious voice in the back of her mind.

"Clare, what"s wrong? Clare? Clare?" Jace said desperately, placing a hand on her arm. Magnus was inviting another guest at the door. The was a lot of talk before the warlock dipped his head and stepped aside and a band of four boys entered the party. Not vampires or faeries or whatnot. Mundanes. But Clare's eyes sought only one. He had mousy brown hair, and looked as if he would be anywhere but there. It was that boy. The boy from the club, that she'd sought familiar.

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~Follow!**

**Makes my day :) **

**\- Talia .**


	8. Chapter 7 : Glitterman

**Chapter 7 : Glitterman**

**Simon POV **

To be honest when I first saw where the party address led us, I was quite glad. It was an old, red brick warehouse, that looked like it was abandoned. Perhaps theEric would forget about the whole ridiculous conquest, and give up looking. No such chance.

"This is going to be so epic!" Eric exclaimed. Kirk grinned and nodded like a fool. Remind me why I was best friends with them? We walked up to the door of the abandoned looking red ware house. This is going to be _so_ fun. Note the sarcasm. Eric knocked the splintered door, the dim blue light making long shadows and a bluish tinge on our faces. We stood still in an eerie silence while we waited for the door to open. Finally, the door opened a crack, and a freakish yellow cat like eye peeked out. Eric and Kirk swore, and I just stared in awe. When it finished analyzing us, the door slammed shut. All was quiet again.

"Well that was fun. Can we go home now?" I begged. Eric shook his head, like a dog shaking water of itself.

"No. We'll just knock again," he said with fairly rare determination. Kirk and Matt just nodded his head. And I called them my friends. He raised his fist to knock again. Well, _tried_ to knock again. There was the sound of a chain clinking on wood, and the door was suddenly wide open, and Eric tumbled forward, righting himself indignantly just before landing on top of the man who now stood in the center of the doorframe was a man whom I had never seen like anything before. He wore tight black leggings and a dark blue Armani suit, his hair meticulously gelled into bright blue spikes. And also glitter. Lots and lots and lots of glitter. This dude was like a man made supernova. I expected to see the freakish yellow cat eyes we saw in the door before, but all there was an ordinary pair of blue eyes, and with slim probably drawn on eyebrows. Wow. This dude is totally gay. Period.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?"the sparkly fellow said. Suddenly I knew this was a horrible idea. Well, I knew before but that fear just grew.

"Err, w-w-would you like to buy some girl Scout Cookies?"I stuttered. I mentally punched myself. _Girl scout cookies?!_ Really? Stupid girl Scout girl who came to my door before we left. But i had to try didn't I? Eric, Matt , Kirk and glitter face stated at me in shock and amusement, the amusement part being glitter man.

"What my friend here means is, we're here for the party," Eric said smugly. Stupid smug smile. Glitter man looked surprised and shocked when Eric mentioned the party. But he quickly recovered and smiled with cat like grace.

"I do apologise, but I believe you have the wrong address. There is no party here tonight nor will there ever be. Now, if you would please excuse me, I need to have my dinner," he said, and moved to close the door. Suddenly, there was this fairly loud music beating from behind the door.

"Um, Glitterman, what's that music in the background, then?" I said, accidentally using the name I had dubbed him. Oops. Glitter man stopped. He turned around.

"What music?" he said innocently, sticking his head out again. Eric and Kirk stared at me weirdly. Didn't they hear the music? I rolled my eyes and tried to act cool. Well as cool as cool as a dude with glasses that have been cracked a couple of thousand of times, a band tee shirt and a third hand grey hoodie can be. So…not much.

"Oh you know, the music. The one that has notes. The one that's playing loudly behind you," I said. Wow. I'm so lame. Matt nudged me and glared. What? I was just mentioning the fact Glitterman might be lying about no party. Glitterman stared at me with an inquisitive preciseness. It was thoroughly disturbing. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you have an invitation?" Grinning with triumph, Eric wielded the invitation which he never gave back to me because he was afraid I would destroy it. _As if. _

I started backing away. Maybe I can still get away when Eric and Kirk were distracted… Again, no such luck. Matt, without even looking, reached back and dragged me forward by my tee shirt. Damn. We stepped inside the warehouse. And suddenly it wasn't an abandoned warehouse. It was a massive hall, with massive drapes of silk on the walls and roof. The whole room was lit up by a massive chandelier with crystal drops like shining raindrops.

The three dudes made an immediate beeline to a group of girls, immediately flirting with a tall girl with black hair and pale skin and a girl with brown hair and…what? Her skin had a distinct dark green tinge. Why couldn't they see it? Could they see it? Why could I see it but not them? I swung around to look at the door. I can get out of here. Glitter man was standing in the middle of the doorframe with a sleek thin smile on his face. And the eyes. You know those normal pair of blue eyes I mentioned earlier? Yeah, well, they weren't there anymore. Instead there was two of the catlike eyes we saw in the crack of the door when we first came. What the heck was happening? I spun around, and I looked at all the guests. There was tails, horns, pointed ears. These people were not people. Definitely. Finally I spotted a gang of dudes with biker jackets. They looked normal enough. I started towards them. Then they turned around. Crap. Sticking out from a red upper lip was two deadly looking fangs for each mouth. Vampires. No. _Nononono_. Vampires didn't exist. Nor do things with horns and tails or pointed ears. I swung around and saw a pair of emerald green eyes, surrounded by a mane of hair like fire. A handsome blonde dude was waving his palm in front of her face. She wasn't reacting. A black haired beauty was standing next to her. She was ignoring both of them. She was staring at me. Normally, if a girl was staring at me, I'd would be thrilled. But, judging the circumstances, I wasn't too thrilled. I mean, if you were suddenly stuffed into a party where all the people weren't people, would you be thrilled in any circumstances? Well, not me. And then I did something that I would've never have done in different circumstances. I walked towards the group.

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~Follow! **

**\- Talia .**


	9. Chapter 8 : Mundies at Parties

**Chapter 8 : Mundies at Parties**

**Clare POV **

I stared in growing horror as the mundane began walking closer to ou. This is ridiculous, I thought. I had successfully sent hundreds of demons, to their hellish home realm without breaking sweat, but here I was fretting about some stupid defenceless mundane boy? It's not as if I was attracted to him *cue vomiting* more like I had seen before. Still it was weird seeing a Mundie boy at a Downworlder party.

"Clare? _Clllaaaaaaaaryyy_." I snapped my head around and saw a concerned looking Izzy.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, everything"s totally fine…" I said, glancing back to the boy.

"Yeah, totally…" Jace said, staring at me weirdly, " Come on, lets go find Magnus and ask for a tracking spell. The runes we tried didn't work," he said. I shook my head.

"Already asked. Nothing," I said absent - mindedley, glancing back to the boy who was gradually getting closer. Izzy saw my glance and stared in the direction. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's a Mundie doing at this party?" she said loudly, before I could stop her. Jace turned around and pinned his eyes on the boy as well. His brow furrowed, and he pressed lips together and tilted them downwards. By now the boy was a metre from us, obviously fairly uncomfortable as he was aware of the fact that he wasn't wanted here.

"Err…hi. I'm Simon…Simon-" he began. Lewis. Simon Lewis. His head snapped around to me.

"What?" Oh crap, did I say that aloud?

"Nothing…" I mumbled, and Izzy stared unbelievingly at me.

"Well, I'm Simon, Simon Lewis," he continued, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. How the fudge did I know that? This was getting freaky as

"And I was wondering…Why the heck are these…things…have…" he paused. Izzy stared at him with a hint of amusement. His eyes dropped to the ground.

"Don't worry. You won't believe me anyway," he said, sounding horribly defeated and turned and started towards the door. I felt a strange feeling rise up within my chest…a strange sort of panic. Somewhere I heard Jace saying some dismissive offensive comment.

"Wait." I heard a loud voice saying, causing Simon to turn around in surprise. Oh wait…that voice was mine.

"What were you saying? About…whatever you were talking about?" Jeez, what the heck was wrong with me? What the fudge was so special about this mundane boy…normally I would have making sarcastic comments about how weird that was with Jace, and then make an offhand comment about a Mundie boy to Maryse when we got back to the Institute, and then forget about it later.

"Well, thing is I've got a weird feeling that me and you guys are the only…humans here?" seeing our sudden shock he hurried on, "Like there are these people with tails…and some people had these fangs…" He could see the Downworlders? How on earth….?

"Don't worry Mundie. You're wrong about that…" Jace said, flashing his trademark cocky grin, recovering from the shock faster than us. Simon looked relieved

"Oh thank the lords, I was really freaked out about that-"

"You're the only human. We aren't. Well, not completely human anyway," Jace said evilly. And here I thought golden boy was being nice for once… Haha. Yeah right. That will be the day I dress up in a nursing outfit and bow to his every need. But I must admit it was fairly amusing, no matter how mean, when his face turned into chalk and backed away, staring at us as if we would suddenly sprout wings or something. Which is probably what he expected us to do. Izzy hit Jace on the shoulder, giving him a stern chastising look, but you could see the smile struggling to escape her lips.

"Don't worry," she said confidingly, glaring at Jace's amused grin, and my silent laughter, " We're not vampires or anything. We're human, just not your type of human." His face coloured a bit more, but he still looked like he had seen death on a stick.

"Yeah. Because that totally boost the self esteem," he muttered.

"Don't worry. It's not supposed to," Jace said arrogantly. Ignoring him, I looked at Izzy. We have to get him to the Institute," I said. She nodded.

"Right, of course," she said, and began marching to the door, a hand gripped on Simon's arm. He glanced up in shock.

"Wh…where are you taking me?" he said, his voice two octaves higher than it should have been. Jace smirked.

"We're taking you to our den so we can eat you alive," he said, strolling after them, me in tow.

"But I have friends here! They'll be pissed when they find out I left!" he said. Oh crap. The mundane had friends? I glanced where he was beckoning and saw, indeed, three mundane boys trying to flirt with some kelpies. They seemed more mundane, probably unable to see through the glamour. Then I saw Magnus waltzing toward the group.

"Don't worry," I said confidently ,"They won't remember a thing." He looked genuinely terrified at that, "Don't worry, we're not going to brainwash them or anything," I said reassuringly. Simon nodded, and glanced away. Jace, who was probably feeling extremely annoying today, added an after comment.

"Well we aren't. But he will," he said, adding just the right amount of maniacal flair in his eyes to scare him. You know, I've always wondered how he does that… As we left the party I turned around once more, and saw Magnus staring at me from the back of the hall. Talk about creepy… Then I turned around and followed Jace, Izzy and Simon back to the Institute.

**Sorry for the shortish chapter! Will make up for it next chapter! Promise! :)**

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow!**

**-Talia .**


End file.
